<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for The Taste Of Your Blood In My Mouth by kingstoken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975035">Art for The Taste Of Your Blood In My Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken'>kingstoken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Art/Fan Art [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Fanart, Fem!Sam, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for The Taste Of Your Blood In My Mouth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cover Art/Fan Art [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wincest Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for The Taste Of Your Blood In My Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/gifts">AnotherWriterWhoWrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover art and an additional piece for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204196">The Taste Of Your Blood In My Mouth</a> by womanoflettersinthebunker aka Anotherwriterwhowrites, created for the 2020 Wincest Big Bang.   </p><p>Note in this story Sam is a woman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cover art:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Demon Dean:<div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>